


on the right side of things

by siruru



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Board Games, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/siruru
Summary: Out of all the trivia Steve Rogers knew.





	on the right side of things

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @redgillan‘s birthday challenge. more on the silly side.
> 
> Prompt: Righteousness

_Captain America. God’s righteous man, pretending you could live without war._ **  
**

Tonight the war was the trivia facts board game, and Steve wasn’t sure exactly how he got into this situation. Scratch that, he knew exactly how because on the rare night that the team had no missions, most of the Avengers had gone to deal with their personal affairs or be with their loved ones. This had left Bucky, Rhodey, Tony, himself, and you within the compound and while he thought of asking if you wanted to do anything together, he decided against it. That’s when you went to him.

“Steve, we’re gonna have a trivia game,” you smile at him from across the kitchen countertop and he can’t help but smile back just a little, “Do you wanna join?”

Steve knew that he shouldn’t. He was horrible at those type of games, especially if they were more about modern day than anything else, his own personal research had only gotten him to the late 50’s and early 60’so far. But, when you beat those pretty eyelashes.

“Sure,” he declares as your grin stretches from cheek to cheek, “Where are we setting up?”

“In the main common room with Tony and Rhodey.”

(Bucky was right, he was  _whooped_.)   

But since Steve was in, naturally Bucky came around as well, but due to the uneven number of players, Steve and you were a team while Rhodey and Tony were another. Bucky, for safety reasons, was simply the moderator. You all gathered on the large couches of the common room with Bucky and the box of cards in the center and F.R.I.D.A.Y set to keep score, since she was “unbiased”. However, once Tony saw who he was up against, he couldn’t help but try to up the stakes a bit more.  

“How about it, kiddo? We win, and you kiss who I tell ya,” Tony asks with a smug look on his face, popping another almond into his mouth, Rhodey and Bucky shaking their heads. Steve is about to protest when you step in.

“Deal, old man,” you grin and shake his hand, as Tony scoffs like a dad that’s about to put his kid in place in front of all the other adults.

“Just you wait, kiddo.”

If this had been Pictionary or hell even charades, Steve was sure he could hope his own but this was about things he was still catching up on and Tony was a walking pop culture machine. Rhodey, as Tony’s best friend, held his own as well went it came to these types of questions, but Steve couldn’t even help you unless it was some strange trivia about the 40’s or himself (like knowing entire chorus of Star Spangled Man with a Plan). But, damn did you handle yourself well, if Tony’s expertise laid in the 80’s and early 90’s, you owned the late 90’s and 00’s. It was the only your team managed to stay in step with Tony.

“Finish and name the singer of this 2000’s song:  _I don’t wanna be stuck up in this cold, cold world. Don’t wanna mess this up, better keep your eye on me girl,_ ” Bucky questions as he tries his hardest not to roll his eyes, as you get up off the couch and press the red button.

 _“I’m so cold, I’m so cold_ ,” you grin as Bucky shakes his head, as Steve tries not to laugh, “ _Ice Box_  by Omarion.“

“Did you actually listen to this?” the former Winter Soldier questions in disdain.

“That was my jam in the club, Ice Box,”  you declare with a light laugh, as Tony laughs in the background. Steve just shakes his head, as said freezer geezer moves the game forward.

The game keeps going  until both teams are tied and there is one card left. Tony and Rhodey are eager to answer, as Bucky starts with the last question, “What is considered the powerhouse of the cell?”

The wording seems to catch Tony and Rhodey off guard as they talk it about amongst themselves, but you’re all ready to push the button, if only Steve  wasn’t holding you back with his hand over yours. You frown as he starts talking.  

“Listen, I just don’t want you losing and having to…” Steve starts, as you giggle before squeezing his hand and leaning in a bit more than what friends should.  

“You don’t want me kissing anybody else, huh?” you grin as the slight red flush covers his face, “Listen, when we win,  I’ll kiss your face silly.”

He nods and as you grin at him. _Steve gets that reference._ He remembers Sam showing him that strange “meme” the other day.

“ **The Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell!** ”  he yells after suddenly pushing the red button, as both Rhodey and Tony look at him in a mix of horror and confusion, while you can’t help but raise an eyebrow at the one thing he seems to know.

“That is….correct!” Bucky declares in amazement but with a silly grin on his face, “Stevie and his powerhouse are the winners!”

Tony calls bs, as he goes over to look at the card as you’re jumping around and yelling out “winning”. You grin at the blond before he pulls you down and presses his lips softly on yours, ready to pull away quickly, but your hands on his cheeks make the kiss last longer as he sighs softly at the moment he seems to have been waiting forever for.  

“Guess you’re the only one I’m kissing silly now, huh?” you asks after pulling away from a moment.

“Definitely,” he sighs before bringing you in close again.

The fighting stops as a chorus of  _ **FINALLY**_ rings throughout the living room. Because maybe sometimes, you had to lose a couple of battles to win the war in the end.   

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on the flip side: [writing tumblr](http://the-canary.tumblr.com/)


End file.
